logosfandomcom-20200222-history
América Televisión
This is about the Peruvian channel. For the Argentine channel, see América TV. Compañía Peruana de Radiodifusión S.A., also known as or and stylized as américa, is a Peruvian private television channel of varied programming founded on December 15, 1958 and is owned by Plural TV, owned by the Miro-Quesada family, owners of the Grupo El Comercio. Radio América TV Canal 4 1958-1964 When the channel was created, its first logo was the same one used by Radio América between 1957 and 1970, but the letters "TV" and "CANAL 4" are added in the lower right part of the logo. Canal Cuatro 1964-1969 Then in 1964, the channel adopts the denomination of "Canal Cuatro" and the logo of that period was a number 4 formed by quadrilaterals, within the aforementioned number, a white screen with a black border and behind the "4", the word "TV ". This logo used to be complemented by the name "CANAL CUATRO" under the logo or with the "4TV" inside the "O" of "CUATRO". C4 Televisión 1969-1977 In 1969 and in full military dictatorship of Juan Velasco Alvarado, the channel changed its name to "C4 Televisión", although the corporate name was still that of Canal Cuatro. The logo of that era was the letters "C4" joined by thick lines and curves and below and to the left, the word "TELEVISION". When the channel was renamed América, in an Ident, this logo appeared above the then new name of the channel, but without the word "TELEVISION". América Televisión 1977-1982 1977-1978 In December 1977, the channel adopts the definitive name of "América Televisión". The reason behind the change was to be totally different from its still existing radial variant. The logo of that era was a stylized television screen from the 70s in black, above, the word "américa" in white Venus Black typography, below, the word "televisión" in Helvetic Light typography also white and above the "ó" of the second word appeared an already very familiar version of a globe, this one at that time had three parallels and eight meridians, also of white color and used to turn to the left instead of to the right in the idents. 1978-1979 Then in January 1978, with the arrival of the color, the logo was slightly modified, now the screen is a yellow-orange half and the other half is red, with the holes of the letters "a" in red and of the "é" yellow. 1979-1982 In November 1979, slight changes were made to the image, eliminating the yellow and red screen, the texts become black or of another color depending on the ident and the globe becomes at the top of the "américa" text. 1982-1990 1982-1987 In August 1982, the first major logo change was launched under its current name. This logo consisted of the globe now made of yellow squares with the orange and red center, now with seven parallels and eight meridians and divided in two to fit the name "américa televisión" with the typography previously used for the word "américa". It is the only one of the many versions of the globe in which it does not rotate. 1987-1989 In 1987, a review of the logo was launched, changing the color of the globe squares to red surrounded by a white border with a white canopy for the text. 1989-1990 In 1989, with the arrival of the satellite, the image of 1982 was revised for the last time, now with everything of gold color and in the lower right and inclined part, the word "Satélite". 1990-1994 1990-1993 In November 1990, a new logo was launched for the first time in eight years, now the globe has three parallels and three meridians, but it is still formed by squares and opening in two and penetrating the globe, the name "america" with new typography, on the right and at the top, the word "televisión" and at the bottom, the word "Satélite" drawn on a horizontal line that crosses the logo. In IDs, the logo was neon yellow and the text was red and returns to the turning movement that was discontinued in 1982 and it's straight instead of looking up. 1993-1994 In 1993, with the arrival of Televisa on the channel, the logo was revised, removing the word "Satélite" from the logo and moving the word "televisión" under the globe. The globe, like the previous one, rotates with the exception of the text and is straight. 1994-2003 1994-2002 On June 5, 1994, with the arrival of Peruvisión (company of the Crousillat family) to América Televisión, a new version of the globe was launched, which now has three parallels and meridians and is complete, right and in 3D, maintaining the red color used in previous logos, above the globe, the word "américa" in Helvética Bold typeface in white and below the word "Televisión" with the same typeface, used only in print advertising. In television advertising, the globe turned to the right and the text to the left. Although a new logo was launched in the era of the Board of Creditors, this was continued until the arrival of the Grupo Plural TV in 2003. 2002-2003 América Televisión 2002.svg|First version América Televisión variante 2002.svg|Second version In 2002 and in full meeting of creditors, a new logo was launched, a variant of the 1994 logo. Now the globe is glued to the "américa" text and rotates this time next to the text. It had two versions, one with the word "américa televisión" underneath, used in print advertising and the other with a black marquee with the words "américa" and "televisión" above and behind the globe, used in television advertising. 2003-2016 On November 16, 2003, with the arrival of the Grupo Plural TV in América Televisión, a new corporate image was launched. For the first time in twenty-six years the globe is again made of lines and now has three parallels and meridians. The globe is white and is enclosed in a rounded square of orange (the new corporate color of the channel) attached to a rounded rectangle of dark blue with the word "américa", now in ITC Officina Sans Bold typography. Occasionally a variant was used only with the globe enclosed in the orange square and occasionally rotating, but less frequently than in the past. A year later, it closes its Radio América broadcasts in order to focus resources on the television channel. Currently, the frequency occupied by [[Radio América (Peru)|'Radio América']] (94.3 FM) is now occupied by Radio Corazón. 2016-present On June 5, 2016, about 60 years of uninterrupted transmissions, a new image was launched, focusing more on the mythical logo of the globe, slightly refining the outline, changing the color to orange, eliminating the orange and dark blue quadrilaterals and separating the name of the channel from the logo (which is usually only used in print advertising of events promoted by the channel). The turning transist movement after almost forty years was replaced by a set of points that come together to form the globe (which are round like the globe) and are occasionally accompanied by the slogan (Juntémonos +) with the first word in typography Acta Extra Bold and a "+" sign with round edges enclosed in an orange square oval. Category:Television channels in Peru Category:Plural TV Category:Peru Category:Grupo El Comercio Category:América Televisión Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Lima Category:OTI Category:AIR-IAB Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 4 Category:Sociedad Nacional de Radio y Televisión (Peru) Category:Centro Internacional de Televisión Abierta Category:1958 Category:1964 Category:1969 Category:1977 Category:1980 Category:1983 Category:1990 Category:1994 Category:2003 Category:2016 Category:Televisa